WITCH Goes To Hogwarts
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: When W.I.T.C.H. gets letters to go to Hogwarts, they readily accept. When new love, grade and Voldemort dramas spring up, will W.I.T.C.H. be able to handle the pressure? WillHarry, CorneliaDraco, IrmaRon, TaraneeAnthony, HayLinJustin. ON HIATUS, sorry!
1. The Letters

**I read a ton of the W.I.T.C.H./Harry Potter fics, and I was very inspired to write one of my own. I know that it's pretty typical for these stories, but I'm having fun! Also, I am using the W.I.T.C.H. books to write this. And just to let you know if you don't read the books, Cornelia and Caleb broke up, and Will found Matt in another girl's arms. There will be Will+Harry! **

**Disclaimer: No, i do not own W.I.T.C.H. or Harry Potter. Duh!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Ungh!" Will Vandom groaned. 'Who in their right mind is knocking?! It's the end of summer vacation, and I need sleep!' She snuggled under the covers more, determined not to answer to this irritating person.

_Tappity, tap, tap, tap_.

"I'm not coming," she screamed to probably her mother.

_Tap, tap tap tap tappity, tap_!

"Alright!" the frustrated teen yelled, and angrily threw back her frog decorated bedcovers. Will opened her bedroom door to find that no one was standing there. "Mom! Why did you knock?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Will," her mother called from the kitchen down the hall.

She was about to retort, when she realized that there was no possible way for her mother to make it to the kitchen from Will's bedroom in that amount of time. Will wondered who it was, then decided it was just a dream, since things like that happened often. She turned away from her door, only to scream, as she found a large black and white owl hovering near her windowsill. She walked over to her window and asked the struggling bird what it needed. In reply, the owl just thrust it's foot toward Will, indicating for her to take the letter attached to it's leg.

Will took the letter, and as soon as she did, the owl flew off. "Thank you!" Will called after the bird.

Now wide awake, Will a bit shakily sat down onto her bed. The front of the envelope read:

_Wilma Vandom, Uppermost apartment_

_Farthest Bedroom 1907 Willowette Way _

_Heatherfield, Illinois 65894 _

Will was shocked to see that the letter said her exact location. Her hands shaking, she flipped the envelope over and was about to rip it open, when she noticed that there was a seal that had a huge H in the middle and a four animal in the corners around it. Being more careful this time, Will slid the envelope top open. Will read the interesting letter before her.

_Dear Miss Wilma Vandom, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new term will start on September the first, as the Hogwarts Express will be departing on August thirty- first. Enclosed are a list of supplies that you will need for the new school year. Please follow the list carefully. If you have any questions, please contact my assistant Hagrid by saying Oppliando. We hope that you will be able to attend Hogwarts!_

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

Will unbelievingly read the contents of the letter again, then looked at her list of supplies. 'No way,' she scoffed, 'None of this stuff exists!... Right?'

Will reached for her cell phone, and dialed Taranee's number.

"Hello?" an excited voice answered.

"Hey Taranee, it's me, Will. Um, it may sound crazy, but I just got a letter from an owl inviting me to-"

"-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"You got a letter too? This is too weird! Wanna meet up with everyone so we can discuss this?" Will asked a bit hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'll use my telepathy to tell everyone to meet us at the park in say, fifteen minutes?"

"Okay," Will agreed. She said her good byes and hung up her phone.

Will slid on the nearest pair of clean clothes she could find, then walked into her kitchen.

"Hey Mom?" she asked, while grabbing a croissant, "I'm gonna go meet My friends at the park."

"Okay," her mother answered, "but don't go staying the night without my permission."

Will nervously jumped on her bike and rode off into the morning, to meet her best friends about a school of magic. A pretty normal day in the life of Wilhelmina Vandom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how was it? Please tell me!? It seemed to me that Will was in character, but do you think that the letter sounded real? **

**Love you all!  
StroodleDoodledFuhn **


	2. Hagrid, The Giant Man

Well, even though I only got 3 reviews, hmph! I decided to start a new chapter. And the chapters will be longer!!! I just tend to make the first chapter short all of the time. he, '. Thanks, and hope you like!

P.S.- I will make this and the following chapters have more Hogwart-y stuff, and the story won't always be centered around Will.

P.P.S.- Please give me ideas for pairings for all of the other characters. (Caleb broke up with Cornelia in the books, remember:0)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taranee Cook was freaked. F-R-E-A-K-E-D. As she had contacted all of the other Guardians, every single one of them had told her that they had gotten a letter too. It just wasn't right. Either it was a sick joke, which would mean that someone knew that they were the Guardians, or this was for real. She wondered if just saying the word Oppliando would really make this 'Hagrid' guy come. Taranee doubted it.

As she neared the big oak tree in the park, Taranee realized that she was the last Guardian to get there. Everyone seemed to be in a solemn mood, even Irma, who was NEVER sad.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Taranee stammered, out of breath from her ride, "It took a while to convince my Mom to finally let me come here."

They all smiled. "No problem Taranee," Will said, "Usually I'm the one that's late. Well, since we're all here, let's talk. I think that these letters are for real, since the addresses are so specific. Who else agrees?"

All of them raised their hands, except for Cornelia, who argued, "If these were real, it would mean that other people had magic too. And I haven't exactly seen anyone point a wand at me and chant a spell. Duh!"

"I kind of agree with Cornelia. And it wouldn't really be that hard to find out where we lived and what bedrooms are ours."

"I just hope that it isn't Martin, the stalker. Then I'd have to deal with him while we're Guardians AND at school. Ugh!" Irma quipped.

"Well, I showed the letter to my Grandma," Hay Lin spoke up, "And she said that she had heard of this school, so I think that we should give it a try!"

"Garr, fine!" Cornelia complained, "But if this doesn't work, then I have obligation to say 'I told you so'!" Everyone laughed at this, which made that groups mood improve a bit.

"Okay," Will, forever the leader of W.I.T.C.H. started, "Let's all hold hands, and we should say 'Oppliando' together."

The Guardians didn't even get to start to say the word though, for a giant man with a great beard popped up in front of the girls as soon as Will had uttered the word. As soon as the girls had gotten over their shock, the man started. "Well, 'ello! You mus' be da Guardians of da Veil, the ones who summoned me! Weyl, I guess you would ha' a lot of questions, and I wonder why Dumbledore didn't call on you himself." As the giant realized that they didn't really know who he was, or what he was talking about, he introduced himself. "Oops, excuse ma manners, iyam Rubius Hagrid, at yo' service. I woul' be very please' if you could tell mey your names?" 

Will was the first one to finally get up enough courage to speak to 'Hagrid'. "Um, I- I'm Will Vandom, the leader of the Guardians." She smiled fakely, but it wasn't very convincing.

Taranee supposed that she might as well go next, so she told Hagrid, "I'm Taranee Cook and I con-"

Hagrid interrupted, "Oi! You mus' be da one who can conto' fire!"

"Y- yeah," Taranee stammered in reply.

Irma stepped up in front of the giant man. "My name is Irma Lair, and I can make the water all around you jump!" She then took some water from the nearby pond, much to the ducks' displeasure, and made it dance in front of them in little loopies and twists.

Hagrid clapped, "Dat 'twas a very fine display of powas, Mees Lair."

Cornelia, who hated for Irma to be in the spotlight, and also wanted some limelight for herself, bumped Irma and stood in front of Hagrid. "Hi, I'm Cornelia Hale, and I can make the ground beneath your feet crumble!"

Much to Cornelia's annoyance, Hagrid replied, "Well dat wouldn' be good, den I wouln' ha' a place to stand!" He then let out a billowing laugh.

Hay Lin skipped up to Hagrid, and said in her usually bubbly voice, "Hello, Mr. Giant! I'm Hay Lin-"

"Ooh! You mus' be da air Guardian! I ha' a fava to ask, could you blow da crumbs from ma breakfeas' ou' of my beard, it's awfully har' to comb!"

"Of course!" Hay Lin replied, then blew some air of her mouth onto Hagrid's face, getting all of the bread out of that tangled mess.

"Um," Taranee decided to speak out, "we don't know anything about this school Hogwarts, where to get the supplies on the list, or how to get there. Not to be rude, but does it even exist?"

"O' course it exists!" Hagrid bellowed, "Hogwarts be da finest school to learn magic, it is. And about how to get there and the supplies, I'm sure Dumbledore could help you out with that!"

"Um, who's this Dumbledore guy?" Will asked timidly.

Hagrid's eyes became wide. "Who's Dumbledore? WHO'S DUMBLEDORE?" he practically shouted, "Professa Dumbledore is DEE finest wizard in all da land!"

"Oh, yeah, he must be great for none of us to have ever heard of him," Irma joked. Only Hay Lin smiled meekly.

"Well, I'm gonna take you to see Dumbledore RIGHT now, so you can see the greatest wizard for yourself!"

And with that, Hagrid, a giant of a man, and the Guardians, the protectors of two giant worlds, were off to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ello! How did you like this chapter? And how do you think I did on Hagrid's accent? Was it too much? Also, who should the others be paired with? And was everyone well in character? PLEASE review!?

Love you all!,

StroodleDoodledFuhn 


	3. At Hogwarts and Candracar

**Hello! Thanks to my reviewers. I tried to make this chapter longer than the others, and this chapter makes my story a bit different then others, but not much. Hope you like it! And I've decided to make it late summer vacation, like July 25****th****, and school starts on August 3****rd.**

**P.S. I've decided not to do an accent for Hagrid anymore, cause it's really hard!**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

For one moment, the girls felt like they had dissipated completely, then a second later they felt like whole again. When they opened their eyes, W.I.T.C.H. realized that they were in a totally new place. Will saw a man with a long white beard with equally long hair get up from a big desk.

"Ahh, you must be the Guardians of the Veil! I've been waiting a while to meet you all."

The girls had no idea what to say, since they had no idea who the man was.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'm glad to find you at your office. You're correct, these girls came to meet me at the park this morning," Hagrid explained.

Will silently sighed. These were the times that she hated being a leader, for she knew that she would have to make the introduction. "Er, hello! I'm Will Vandom, uh, leader of the Guardians."

"Ahhh, Wilhelmina Vandom," Will cringed at the mention of her full name. "I've been watching you a lot lately. It seems to me that you would be very eager to learn magic. Also, I realize that you and your fellow Guardian Cornelia would love the chance to get away from Heatherfield. In other words, you'd like a vacation."

"You're correct sir. Recent, uh, events changed our lives a bit, so change would be nice." Will felt sadness creep over her whole body just at the thought of what Matt did to her. Even though they had never _really_ been dating, it had felt like they were to Will. But seeing Matt cradling another girl in his arms just proved to Will that she wasn't pretty, smart, or cool enough for someone like Matt. She held back a tear, "I'm sure Cornelia feels the same way."

Cornelia grasped Will's hand impulsively. "I do."

Dumbledore's eyes still sparkled, but there was a hint of pity underneath the shine. "I know what loss, regret, and sadness are like, and I feel for you. But let us think of happier things. I think a tour of the castle would be perfect."

"Castle?" Irma questioned. Sure Dumbledore's office seemed big, but _castle_? "Isn't that a bit eccentric?"

As soon as Irma had voiced her opinion, Cornelia turned to glare at her. "Can't you tell that this school is a great opportunity?" she hissed, "We don't want to miss out just because _you _are insulting it."

Before Irma could retort, Professor Dumbledore spoke, "I think that if you come to my school, you will realize that we need a castle for all of our classes and events," When he said that, Irma suddenly really did regret her remark, "I think that we should start in the Great Hall, for you would spend a bit of your time here."

The girls gasped as they entered the hall. Never before had they seen something so, well, _eccentric_! There didn't really appear to be a ceiling, since all that they saw overhead was a few clouds and a giant blue sky. "Oh...my...God!" Irma exclaimed.

"That is so cool!" Hay Lin jumped. The view made her want to draw the 'ceiling' right then and there.

"I thought that you might like the great hall," Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "My students who have been here for seven years still love to stare up at the ceiling."

The group left the Great Hall to see the rest of the school. They toured the halls, library(much to Taranee's pleasure), and a few of the classrooms. The girls were still a bit shocked about the school as they headed back to Dumbledore's office.

"I really hope that you girls can come to my school, because I know that you would enjoy it, Dumbledore said, "Please just say Oppliando again when you have an answer to whether or not you will come. Ta, ta!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W.I.T.C.H. was suddenly back in the park, and felt like pigs could fly they were so shocked. A few squirrels gave the girls curious stares because of their sudden appearance, then scampered off in fright.

"So, are we going to go to this school or not?" Taranee asked, her eyes wide under her glasses, "I for one think that we should."

"I totally agree with Taranee!" Hay Lin chimed in, "This school seems seriously awesome!"

"Well, who else thinks we should go?" Will questioned. Everyone raised their hands eagerly, wanting to be back there as soon as possible. "It sure seems as is we should go, but I think that we should ask the Oracle first. I mean, what if this place is like totally evil or something?"

"We should see the Oracle first, he'd be able to tell us everything we need to know," Cornelia stated.

With a single hand movement, Will summoned the Heart of Candracar into her palm. It glowed brightly, as if it was excited to go to Candracar. "Take us to Candracar," Will whispered softly to the Heart. A bright flash of light engulfed the girls, and they felt themselves being carried away at the speed of light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandma!" was the first thing Hay Lin said as soon as white dots had stopped bouncing around in front of her eyes. She rushed over to the elderly woman and hugged her tightly.

"My little Hay Lin." Yan Lin hugged her granddaughter back, for it had been a while since she had seen her daughter's offspring.

"Ahh, girls," the Oracle clapped his hands together, "I've been wanting to see you. I understand that you have been invited to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yeah!" Irma exclaimed, "So, can we go? Please, oh please, say that we can go!"

The Oracle paused for a moment, as if trying to make the girls antsy. "Yes, you can go. This is a great opportunity for you girls to sharpen your magic skills."

"Yes!" everyone cried, ecstatic that they would be able to go. W.I.T.C.H. wanted to go home right away to start packing.

Suddenly a thought popped into Will's head. "Wait!" she cried, quieting everyone, "What are we supposed to tell our parents? Can we finally tell them about W.I.T.C.H.?

"No," the Oracle stated, bowing his head sadly, "You will have to make Astral Drops to take you place while you're gone."

The girls' mood suddenly dropped at the thought of having Astral Drops take their place for that whole time.

"Are you sure that there's no other way?" Taranee questioned cautiously.

"I'm afraid not girls," the Oracle replied, "You cannot reveal you identities to your parents. I'm sorry, but it's just not safe."

"We understand, Oracle," Will said, though her disappointment was visible, "We won't tell them."

"Goodbye girls, and remember, don't tell _anyone _at your new school your identity."

With another bright flash of pink light, W.I.T.C.H. soared back to Heatherfield.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter everyone. Sorry if anyone was OOC, but I tried! I'm still working on pairings, so if you have any suggestions, **_**please**_** tell me. I'm desperate! See you next chapter!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I'll probably pair Cornelia with Draco, but it's not for sure. If you have any other suggestions, please review! In reply to a review, this is going to be Harry and everyone else's fourth year, with the same with W.I.T.C.H. But I'm not going to make the events from the books and movies of Harry Potter happen here. I just like that age. If anyone knows Hay Lin's last name, please tell me, I need it(Or else I'll just make one up)! Here you go!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Harry saw four girls sprinting away, looking terrified. He spun around, ready to battle whatever was causing the females so much fear. Harry saw a snake-like 'thing' stepping toward him maliciously, with another girl that had fiery red hair cradled in his arms. Somehow, in his dream land, Harry knew that this figure was Voldemort. His scar was burning to death, and his wand arm instinctively sprang up. Harry was ready to battle Voldemort, ready to win. Suddenly the most evil wizard ever dropped the girl, and Harry fought back the urge to go see if she was okay. Smiling evilly at Harry, Voldemort raised his arm and said, "Avada Kedavra," while pointing at the unconscious female teenager. Harry felt his legs move forward automatically, trying to take the curse in himself, for he couldn't let this beloved girl die. Green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, and Harry desperately tried to reach the girl. His legs carried him faster than they ever had before, and the light became blinding. Harry jumped up..._

He screamed, and shot up in bed. Harry knew that his dream was horrible, he could feel that. But he couldn't remember any of it, and that was what frustrated him the most

Suddenly, Ron's voice startled Harry out of his stupor, "The dream again, huh Harry?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but I still can't remember anything!" Suddenly an image popped into Harry's head. "Wait! I see some red hair, even deeper red than yours!"

"Really?" Ron questioned, "Well, ya never know, maybe one of these days it will all become clear. But get to sleep, we go to Diagon alley today, and we want to leave early."

"'Kay Ron, thanks for waking up again."

"Yeah, sure, just please stop screaming!."

-------------------------

Hay Lin sighed. Being Guardian could never be easy, could it? All of W.I.T.C.H. was devastated that they couldn't tell their parents about their powers. They all thought that this would be the time they finally got to know. But the Oracle said that one horrible word: No. Hay Lin knew that her normally bubbly mood would be partway missing for the rest of the day. _But_, she tried to tell herself, _at least we get to go to Hogwarts_! Just that thought got her mood up a bit. Suddenly Taranee's voice broke Hay Lin's chain of thought.

"So, should we go tell Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore that we can go now, or wait until later?"

Will looked at her watch. "I promised my mom I'd be home for lunch, and it's 11:45, so how about we meet here again at three?"

While everyone mentally thought of their schedules, a couple of skateboarders rolled past, one knocking Hay Lin off balance, causing a domino effect on everyone else.

"Hey you jerks!" Irma called after them, "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Everyone chuckled at Irma's remark, when she spoke again, "Well, I can't think of anything I have to do at three, can any of you?"

All the girls shook their heads, said their goodbyes, and headed in their separate directions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma couldn't wait until three. They were actually going to go to a magic school! That was so totally awesome! Sure the Astral Drop thing was a downside, but it was _so _worth it. As Irma walked into her house she could hear her brother Chris screaming that he wanted ice cream. And she definitely wouldn't mind getting away from her house for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee walked into her home and was greeted by her brother, Peter, ruffling her hair. She sighed. Taranee wished her brother could come to Hogwarts too, because she knew that she would miss him a lot. Her mom was a different story, though. The stern lectures, lack of freedom, and blazing 'consequences of her actions' were something that Taranee wouldn't miss at _all_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia greeted the doorman at her apartment complex with a polite "Hello", and, "Thanks". As she rode up in the elevator, Cornelia thought about her new school. She couldn't believe that she was leaving! Cornelia would definitely miss all of her friends at school. She just hoped that Astral Cornelia would act just how the real Cornelia did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin breathed the air of the Silver Dragon restraunt in through her nostrils and savored the scent of egg rolls and chow mien. She hated the fact that they were leaving, but also loved it. A new magical school would be great, but everything she knew would be gone. The thing that Hay Lin hated the most about leaving was the fact that they wouldn't know about anything that went on at home. No letters or anything could keep them up to date about homely happenings. She sighed and inhaled. This was going to be difficult.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was having the hardest time of all of the guardians to accept the fact that they were leaving. Not because she had an awesome family or tons of friends, no, definitely not. It was because she would have to leave an _Astral Drop. _Just those two words made Will shiver. She hated the fact that Astral Will would take her place while she was gone and no one seemed to notice it wasn't the real Will. Her mother had never noticed, so why should anyone else? Will sighed. Nothing would _ever_ be easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia was angry. It was 3:10, and Irma still wasn't there. All of the other girls seemed to blow off the fact that she was late, but Cornelia found it frustrating. Irma was always like this! So breezy, carefree, and joking, while she kept the others waiting!

Irma strolled up to the other girls on rollerblades, looking out of breath. "Sorry I'm late guys," she apologized, "My mom was being totally stupid and made me do my chores."

Cornelia was shocked, but also amused. Irma, the lazy, independent, sarcastic girl she'd known since 3rd grade was _sorry_ she was late because she was doing _chores_? It was hard for Cornelia to hold back a laugh.

"So, did everyone kinda say their goodbyes?" Will questioned, "Cause I'm not sure if we'll be coming back after we tell Dumbledore we can go." Everyone nodded their heads, and Will could have sighed in relief. She didn't want anyone to have to go back home again.

As soon as Will nodded her head, W.I.T.C.H. closed their eyes and an exact replica of each of them came out of their bodies. They told their Astral Drops to go home, then turned back towards each other.

"Okay then," Will said, "I guess we'll go now."

The group held hands, then simultaneously said the word, "Oppliando".

What they didn't know was that the same two squirrels from earlier were watching them all in shock and confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls felt themselves dissipating again, then opened their eyes when they were sure it was safe. Again they were in Dumbledore's office, but this time Hagrid wasn't there to accompany them.

"Hello, girls!" they heard the voice of the old man again, "It's nice to see you back, and so soon."

"Hi Professor Dumbledore!" Hay Lin said cheerily, her pigtails swinging back and forth quickly.

"I'm guessing that you have an answer to whether or not you can come to my school?"

Will stepped up to plate. "Yes sir, we have come to tell you that we can go to Hogwarts."

"Wonderful girls, just wonderful! I'll have Hagrid come in right away so you can get all of your supplies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid led W.I.T.C.H. through a misty-looking pub, who's sign had read _The Leaky Cauldron_. The girls were all very confused at what they were doing, and where they were going. But they were even more shocked than confused because all around the pub, chairs were stacking themselves, and cups were refilling, well, magically.

"Uh, doesn't he know that we too young to drink?" Irma whispered jokingly. No one smiled, or even turned their head towards Irma in response to her quip. Not even Hay Lin. "_I guess that a gloomy place puts everyone but me in a gloomy mood," _Irma thought, frustrated.

The bartender, who was wiping down the counters manually looked up at the sound of the giant's pounding footsteps. "Afternoon, Hagrid!" he remarked.

Hagrid smiled brightly and stopped walking. The girls stopped with him and hid behind Hagrid as well as they could. Anyone who worked in such a scary place as this probably wouldn't be a friend to them. "Ello, Tom! Your pub is still lookin' nice as ever."

"Thank you Hagrid! I see that you're bringing some new students to Diagon Alley. But they're a bit old to be first years, aren't they?" Tom questioned.

Hagrid instantly hushed Tom, then whispered something into his ear. Tom's eyes widened and he stared at the girls in shock. "New students?" he said a bit too loudly for Hagrid's liking, and was quieted again. "But that isn't allowed, is it?" he finally whispered, still stunned.

Hagrid again whispered something inaudible to the surprised bartender, then stood up. "Er, good to see you again Tom, but we should be going now," Hagrid said awkwardly and loud. He gestured for the Guardians to follow him, and soon they were at the back of the pub, in front of a brick wall.

Irma raised an eyebrow, and struggled to hold back a remark.

Hagrid raised his arm -which surprised the girls because he had a wand in his hand-, and tapped a few of the bricks in what seemed like a random pattern to the Guardians.

Suddenly the whole wall opened up unnevenly and showed a bustling 'shopping center'. Nobody paid any mind to the figures emerging from the bricks, which relieved the girls. They didn't want any attention at all.

W.I.T.C.H. followed Hagrid to a huge white building, and he explained that this was where the girls would get their wizard money.

Uh, sorry Hagrid," Will stuttered, "but we don't have an account here."

"Not to worry!" Hagrid bellowed, "Vaults have been made for you, and you can have access to them whenever you're here."

He went up to a goblin -which the girls looked at curiously, but they were also very frightened-, and told the creature that he had their keys. The Guardians followed the goblin to their vaults, then left the bank. They hoped that they wouldn't have to go back to Gringotts, for the goblins were very scary.

"Well, first off let's go get you yer robes," Hagrid stated, then led the girls to a shop who's sign read _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"Robes?" Cornelia questioned, obviously disgusted, "Are you sure that we can't wear anything, ya know, more _fashionable_?"

"Er, no," Hagrid replied, "Robes are the school's uniforms, and they're required."

Cornelia scowled, and Irma held back a laugh.

Everyone went into the 'boutique' and Hagrid explained that the girls needed robes for Hogwarts.

"Ahh, right this way girls, I'll make sure that you robes fit perfectly!" Madam Malkin said, then ushered the girls into a back room.

An hour and a half later, the girls left the robe store with long black uniforms in their hands

"Alright, next we go to Flourish and Blotts, the best bookstore in all of Diagon Alley."

The girls split up to try and find their school books, so they could get all of them faster. While Cornelia was searching for a Defense Against the Dark Arts book, a cruel voice rang out from above her, "I see that you're having some problems finding a book. Maybe I can be of assistance?"

Cornelia looked to the top of a staircase to see a blonde haired boy that looked to be her age smiling coldly down at her. "No," she replied, glaring at the stranger, "I can find my books on my own, thanks."

"Ah, but I doubt you will. You see this place is very confusing and the books are all mixed up." Suddenly the boy jumped down from the staircase and snatched Cornelia's school book list from her hands. After reading the supplies, the teenager looked up, confused. "You're a Hogwarts student?"

"That's none of your business," Cornelia remarked snootily, "And besides, so what if I am?"

The strange blonde looked at her for a second, then sneered and walked away. _That was weird, _she thought, _I hope he's not a student._

After finding all of their books, the girls paid and walked out of the store.

"Finally, some fresh air, compared to that shop made of dust!" Irma joked, and every one chuckled, even Hagrid.

The Guardians followed Hagrid to the Cauldron Shop, then to Apothecary, where they bought all of their supplies for potions.

"It seems that all we have left to go to is Ollivanders," Hagrid said, "That's where you get your wands!"

"Um, do we need wands, Hagrid?" Taranee asked, "We aren't really witches, we just have powers.

"

"Of course you need wands!" Hagrid reprimanded, "Or else you can't do any other type of magic!"

The Guardians just shrugged, then peered at the sign just above the door. It read, _Ollivanders, Fine Wand maker since 832 B.C._The girls just ignored the date on the sign, then walked into the shop.

"Hello?" Hay Lin called in her usually bubbly voice, "Is anybody home?"

Suddenly an old man on a rolling ladder popped into view behind the counter. "Hello," he greeted with a kind voice, "I guess you need some wands?"

"Yeah!" Irma replied, eager to see what she could do.

"Well then, let's get started!" Ollivander first measured Irma's arm, then came in from a back room with about 30 wands cradled in his arms. Finally, after the water Guardian tried out thirteen wands a blue light glowed out of a 10 1/4 Willow, with a Hippogriff talon. Ollivander predicted that charms would be Irma's specialty in magic.

"Ah, perfect!" The old man cried, then called Hay Lin up to bat. It took her four tries before a subtle breeze blew around her, making her long pigtails dance. Both Hay Lin and Ollivander smiled brightly, because it was a 12 1/4 ash, with the tail of a male Unicorn. He told her that the wand that chose her was very flexible when it came to magic.

"Hmm, who's next," he pondered, then measured a shaking Taranee's arm. She used nine wands before the room heated up a bit when she waved a 10 1/4 Horbeam with Dragon Heartstring as the core. Ollivander commented that her wand was thicker than most others.

He distractedly measured Cornelia's arm, which brought out several wands from the back room. Frustratedly, Cornelia tried out 24 wands before a dead plant in the corner of the room sprang to life because of a Rosewood with Veela hair. She jumped up, overjoyed that a wand actually worked for her. Ollivander praised that it was a beautiful wand for a beautiful person, and in turn made Irma scowl.

Will was the last person to test wands, and that fact made her even more nervous. She was afraid that no wands would work for her, and would be banished form the magic community or that something else horrible would happen. As Ollivander measured Will's arm, she could feel all of her friend's eyes trained on her in anticipation. He went into the back room, and came out with only 7 wands, many less than for the others. This fact only made Will even more uneasy. She picked a random wand up, then nearly jumped out of her socks when a pink sheid glowed over Will and a few small animals popped out of the tip. Startled, Will dropped her wand and backed up quickly. As soon as her hands left the stick, though, the animals and force field dissapeared.

Ollivander looked surprised, and uttered a "hmm" before putting the other test wands back. He continued to study the wand for a minute before glancing up at Will. She was pale and looked panic-stricken because of his behavior.

Ollivander stepped forward and asked Will to wave the wand again. Arm as shaky as the leaves on a tree, Will raised her arm and flicked the magical stick jerkily. This time a larger and brighter shield covered Will _and_ her friends. Also, what could have been half of a small zoo's amount of animals spurted from her wand. The magical artifacts that came from Will's wand stayed longer this time, until Will lost put her arm down.

"My goodness!" Ollivander exclaimed, "Never have I seen such a display of magic without even trying! And on your first wand, too! This wand must have been very eager for you to come here and try it. And to think, I thought that wand would never sell! Not even Harry Potter got to look at this one, and you seem so much like him. I guess it was just waiting for you..." Ollivander shook hands with Will, and all of the girls paid for their wands. Once outside, everyone clapped Will on the back and congratulated her. She just smiled meekly in return, still a little shaken up.

Suddenly Hagrid cam into view. "Ello, girls! I forgot to mention that you can have pets, too. You can get an owl, a rat, a cat, or a frog."

The Guardians had all brightened at the mention of pets. They rushed to Eyelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Cornelia got a cat and named it Napoleon, Irma got a rat named JFK, Taranee got an owl and called it Pedro, Hay Lin also got an owl an named her Erica, and, finally, Will chose a frog named Squiggly.

When they got done choosing their pets, the Guardians looked for Hagrid among the flock of mingling people. Finally, Irma spotted him talking to three teenagers. "Hey, Hagrid!" she called. He looked over to the girls, along with the three strangers. W.I.T.C.H. walked over to all of them and smiled politely.

"Hello!" Hagrid greeted the girls, "I've been wanting you to meet my best students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. This is Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Irma Lair, Hay Lin, and Will Vandom.

The first thing that Harry noticed about these new strangers was the fact that they all seemed to know so much about each other. The second thing he noticed was Will's hair. It was so red, so much like in his dream. _I doubt it was her, _he thought, _there's got to be a thousand people out there with red hair the same color as Will's._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid and the girls said goodbye to their new friends, then he addressed them once again. "Well, girls, I just think that I should just bring you back to Dumbledore, then I can take you back here." He waved his wand in a circular motion, then they were all off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said, "The Guardians all have their supplies, and are ready to go back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Perfect!" Dumbledore cried, "Then I'll just give them their information and you can go."

Information? W.I.T.C.H. was really confused. Suddenly, the headmaster got up and went over to Will. He put his hands on the sides of her head, and Will suddenly knew all of the magical facts that an average fourth-year would know. Dumbledore did that to all of the girls in turn, and they knew exactly how to levitate an object, and how to re-pot a mandrake.

The girls thanked the headmaster, then were transported back to Diagon Alley. Hagrid showed them back to the Leaky Cauldron and told the girls that he would pick them up here at nine o'clock sharp to take them to King's Cross Station where they would board the Hogwarts train.

Silently, the Guardians of the Veil trudged up to their rooms to collapse on their beds. Tomorrow would be as long as today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heylo, people! How did you like this chapter? I told you that the chapters would get longer! Ha! (lol, jk) Please review, and sorry for the wait. I'll try to update as soon as possible, and hopefully the plot my show more. **

**Ta, Ta!!!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	5. The Train and Sorting

**Hello Peeps! Sorry if it's been a long time, I didn't know how to start this chapter out. Also, even though I really don't think that Hay Lin's last name is Lin(No offense to, and I thank you reviewers who said that.), I'm gonna use that name. Also, any more pairing suggestions? In one part of the story, Will closes her hand when she senses danger, because in the books the Heart of Candracar comes of out her hand, she doesn't wear it as a necklace. Okay, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cornelia brushed her hair until it shined like a star. She had woken up at five- much earlier than the other Guardians- and took a shower immediately, to ensure that she would have enough time to get ready. Cornelia wanted to make a good impression on the other students at Hogwarts. Showing up looking like a total slob wouldn't help her make friends easily. Standing in front of the mirror, Cornelia put her hair up in a pristine bun, finally finishing it off with a couple of bobby pins. Smiling at herself, Cornelia went into the girls' shared room to pack. What she saw disturbed her. The other girls were running around the room wildly, trying to be ready by nine o'clock. Will looked as if someone had only _just _woken her up and rushed into the bathroom for a very quick shower. The others were hurriedly brushing their hair and teeth, while picking out their clothes at the same time. Calmly, trying to ignore the chaos, Cornelia went over to her bag, only to find that her clothes were strewn around her suitcase. If they hadn't been in a hotel, Cornelia would have screamed at the others. Angrily, she picked up her scattered clothes off the floor. After folding them neatly and putting them into her bag, Cornelia's anger subsided. She looked around and got up to pick out a nice ensemble from Will's suitcase, and laid it out on her bed. Cornelia figured that since she was ready, she might as well help poor Will out a bit. Putting the rest of her friends clothes in her overcrowded bag, Cornelia turned to gaze at her other friends. They had calmed down, and now were casually stuffing clothes into their bags, chatting aimlessly. Suddenly, Will burst out of the bathroom with her hair wet. She looked over to her bag, then at Cornelia. First there was a look of kindness in her eyes, then gratefulness. Will smiled hugely at her friend, looking very appreciative.

It was 8:45 by then, and Will quickly got on her clothes. She hurried to the bathroom and blow-dried her hair, finally brushing it out flat. Will sighed, glad to have finally gotten ready successfully. The clock chimed nine then, startling all of the Guardians. They rushed downstairs to find Hagrid waiting at a table.

He got up to go over to them and smiled brightly. "Ey, girls! Thanks for being on time, for we don't want to miss the train. So to not cause any alarm, we are going to get to King's Cross Station in a car."

W.I.T.C.H. couldn't believe their ears. They were all magical, powerful, and witches, but they had to take a _car_? The girls let out long breaths. They did understand, though, just wanted to see a good demonstration of magic. The group went outside, and found a fairly-new minivan parked partway on the curb. They all piled in and Hagrid got through the drivers door, making the car shake. As soon as the automobile turned on and lurched forward, the girls were afraid to be in any vehicle with Hagrid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two and a half hours in a constantly braking car, and with a very sick Will, the Guardians arrived at their destination. The girls stared at King's Cross Station in awe, for they had never seen such a majestic building. Hagrid led them into the train station, pointing out where the platform was. All of the girls squinted their eyes, looking for a sign that said platform 9 3/4.

"Yeah, isn't there supposed to be a sign or something to tell us where to go?" Irma asked, ever the impatient Guardian.

"Come on Irma," Hay Lin explained, "Do you really think that witches and wizards would have a billboard advertising the fact that magic is real?"

"Oh..." Irma responded with a blank look on her face, which caused her friends to laugh.

Hagrid showed the group to a brick wall that stretched to the ceiling, between train platforms nine and ten. He gestured to the column, then said, "Here it is! Platform Nine and Three Quarters! You just step through the wall a-"

"Wait a minute," Cornelia interrupted, "We can't just go through a wall! We're not ghosts!"

"Although Corny can be as scary as one!" Irma whispered to Hay Lin, and they both giggled.

Cornelia glared at the two best friends, then gave Hagrid a questioning look.

He just grinned at Cornelia and responded, "Ah, but that's why we're magic!"

Hagrid stepped up to the bricks, then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

The five friends gasped, then pondered about how to go through the 'portal'. "I guess we _do _just step through the wall," Will concluded. Gathering her suitcase and frog in her hands, Will walked through the brick column, and into a completely different train station than King's Cross. Looking around in wonder, Will waited for her friends to follow her lead and step through the bricks. Soon after Will came through, Taranee and Cornelia did too. Lastly, Hay Lin and Irma came into the station. The Guardians looked at the huge train, then around at the other witches and wizards. They all seemed to be getting on the locomotive with their bags, so W.I.T.C.H. did the same.

After finally finding an empty compartment, the girls relaxed. "I don't know about you guys," Taranee said, "But I really wish that I knew more about the wizarding world." The others all agreed, and laughed a bit.

It was 10:58, and Will looked up from where she was sitting to find Harry's face with a confused expression molded on it looking through their compartment window. As soon as he realized that she saw him though, Harry's face disappeared. "Hey guys," Will started, "Harry jus-"

Suddenly the compartment door opened, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped in. They all smiled forcedly, and Ron said, "Erm, uh, there aren't any other seats open, can we stay in here?"

All of the Guardians, except for Will, smiled at the trio and Hay Lin said, "Of course!" Just then the train jolted, and started to leave the platform.

Hermione and her friends sat down, and looked at the girls curiously. "Okay, "Irma said, "Either we all have a giant tentacle sticking out of our foreheads, or something's wrong with you three."

The three friends looked surprised that Irma had said that. Harry recovered the quickest. "Oh, well, it's just that, that..."

"What?" all of the Guardians questioned at once.

Hermione aided Harry, "It's just that we _never ever_ get new students at Hogwarts, except for, you know, first years."

"So, why are you here now, and how are you different?" Ron asked abruptly, getting right to the point.

W.I.T.C.H. was shocked, and had no idea how to answer. Just why _were_ they late to getting to Hogwarts? "Um," Will replied, trying to think up a good excuse, "We just got our letters this year, and, well I guess because we're from America-"

"America?" the three newcomers questioned the W.I.T.C.H. group, "But we don't get students from America!"

"Oh, well then, um," Will stuttered now totally out of ideas. Luckily, the candy cart arrived then, relieving Will of making up another excuse.

"Would you like anything?" the old lady asked, and suddenly the girls were happy that they decided to bring a little bit of money to Hogwarts.

"Sure!" Irma, the candy-lover said, and took three chocolate frogs, two Bertie Bots Beans, and four packages of licorice off the cart. The lady looked surprised for a moment, then smiled serenely.

"Anything for you?" she turned to Harry and his friends. "Uh, sure," Harry replied and got a few chocolate frogs for him and his friends. Instantly, Ron grabbed a box and ripped it open.

Both of the Hogwarts students paid the senior, then sat back down. "So, you were saying?" Hermione asked the girls again, not giving up.

"We don't know why we got chosen to come here late," Cornelia said, a bit mad at the three, "I guess we're just special." Her friends suppressed giggles, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their eyebrows. Cornelia just smiled a bit, not letting her embarrassment show.

"Well, apparently you don't know," Hermione said, "it's just strange that you're new." She said that, but they were still looking at the girls curiously.

From then on, the newfound friends just chatted, and occasionally started a real conversation. About twenty minutes before the planned arrival time, the train suddenly stopped. "What the?" Hermione questioned and looked out the window, "It's way too early for us to already be there."

The Guardians looked at each other, and Will instinctively closed her palm.

Suddenly, Will's head started buzzing. She felt as if the whole train was screaming and shouting, directly in her ear. She could hear everyone's conversation in her head, and they were giving her a major migraine. Will put her head in her hands, and rubbed her temples, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately, Hermione and Taranee, always the observative and concerned ones, noticed.

"Will!" they both cried, and everyone looked at her. She pushed them all away, saying that she was fine. No need in having everyone fuss about her. Suddenly, the voices all got louder, and a feeling of panic washed over Will. She wavered a bit, then stabled herself once more. The headache only got worse. Unexpectedly, a black figure stopped outside their compartment window, then opened the door. It had on a black robe, with a dark hood covering it's facial features. That was the last thing Will saw before she fell onto the floor, passed out, and felt Harry topple over on her as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will opened her eyes a small crack, then closed them tightly again because of the harsh light that invaded her comforting darkness. "Will?" she heard a voice say. Will just groaned a little in return. "She's coming around!" the voice, which Will now recognized to be Taranee's yelled. "So is Harry!" Hermione replied.

"Will! Open your eyes! Talk! Do something!" Will frowned. Even though she was half unconscious, Irma was still annoying her.

"I'm...awake," Will replied to Irma's call.

Will felt a hand rest on her shoulder and a man's voice told her to eat something. Again, she painfully opened her eyes and saw a piece of chocolate being held in front of her face. Puzzled, Will took the chocolate, and looked up at the person who gave it to her. He smiled, "Eat it. It'll help"

Tentatively, Will took a small bite out of the candy and savored the sweet taste. She took another bite, and soon the chocolate was gone. Again, the man smiled. "Hi, I'm professor Lupin. I teach Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts." He held out his hand, and helped Will up.

"Will! I'm so glad you're okay! It scared me so much when you just fainted. And the same thing happened to Harry!" Hay Lin said, then the rest of the Guardians came and hugged her.

"Harry?" Will asked, "He passed out too?"

"Yeah! When that monster came to our door, you both just fainted on the spot!" Irma exclaimed, as if that was the most exciting thing in the world, "By the way, why did you faint?"

Will was about to answer, but then remembered that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the vicinity. Making a gesture with her head directed at the three fourth years, Will mouthed, "_Later."_

Her friends nodded, and they all smiled. Professor Lupin was helping Harry with the same treatment as he did Will at that moment. When Harry looked better, Will walked over to him and smiled, "I guess that sometimes fainting can be contagious," Will joked.

Harry smiled back and replied, "Yeah, I guess it is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the train finally stopped at the Hogsmead Station, everyone was exhausted. Well, everyone but the first years and W.I.T.C.H., for they were too excited. A bit away from where they were, Hagrid was calling all of the first years to boats. "Um, do we go with you or on the boats?" Taranee asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, since we've never had non-first year new students. Why don't you ask Hagrid?"

Taranee nodded, and the Guardians walked over to Hagrid. His towering form hovered over their heads. "Hey Hagrid!" Will started, "We were wondering if we go on the boats, or with the other fourth years?"

"Oh, well, I'd say that you go with your group," he advised.

"Okay, thanks Hagrid!"

The girls hurried to catch up with their friends, who were just about to round the bend to the carriages. "Hey guys! Hagrid said to go with you! So, how do we get up to the cas-"

The girls stopped short at the 'horses' that they saw would pull the carts. "That's so horrible!" Hay Lin gasped, and the others nodded.

"You can see the Thestrals?" Harry asked, looking a bit shocked himself.

"Of course we can! Wait, you can too, right?" Cornelia asked, now a bit conscious about what her and her friends said.

"Well, only people who, um, have seen death." Harry explained, a little sad that he had to tell them.

"O-oh. Wow. Uh, yeah." Will stuttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's death have you seen?" Hermione asked caringly, not wanting to push on a touchy subject.

"Uh.." the girls said, not able to say that they've witnessed many battles in a war.

"We were walking home once, and a... man got shot?" Hay Lin made up, questioning her words herself.

"Yeah! That's it," the others said, backing up Hay Lin's story.

"Oh...that's too bad. I'm sorry," Hermione said, and the Guardians just smiled.

"Come on you guys! We're gonna miss the carriages!" Ron exclaimed, for he was very impatient.

"We're coming!" Harry and Hermione said together, used to Ron's complaints.

The eight of them all got in one carriage and soon they were off. When the group neared the castle, the normal fourth years expected W.I.T.C.H. to gasp in awe, or at least stare at the castle in wonder. But they did nothing of the sort. The most any of them did was look at the castle, and blink a couple of times. "Isn't Hogwarts beautiful?" Hermione asked, wondering why their new friends weren't amazed.

"Yeah! It's even prettier now that it's lit up!" Hay Lin exclaimed, itching to paint the castle on a new blank canvas.

"Uh, yeah. You saw it before?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore showed us..a..tour," Will slowed, seeing the confused looks on her friends faces.

"But you're not supposed to see the castle before you come here!" Ron practically yelled, because he was getting annoyed with these girls' secrets

"Well we're sor-ry that we only know as much about this as you do, but you need to back off!" Cornelia protested to Ron's accusation.

An awkward silence filled the carriage, and Ron and Cornelia glared at each other. Luckily, the transportation stopped then, and everyone got out.

When all of the students got into the castle, they went to the Great Hall and their separate tables. But, of course, it was awkward for the Guardians, because they didn't have a table to go to.

A sharp voice filled the air behind them saying, "You five, come with me!"

The girls turned, afraid to witness the person with the sharp voice. A woman with slightly reddish hair stood before them with a- surprise, surprise -kind smile. She stepped towards them, and said, "Gather with the first years, and you will be sorted to the different houses." With that, she took quick steps to a small 'stage' where a stool stood. A black wizards hat sat on the stool, and it almost seemed as if it was looking at the girls with curiosity. A crowd of first years stood behind W.I.T.C.H.

The woman told them all to come forward, and everyone shuffled along. A few people started whispering, pointing, and staring at the five best friends. All of them, even Cornelia, were feeling very self concious now.

"I will call all of your names in alphebetical order, starting with," she looked at her list, "Aberly, Callie."

The girl walked up to the podium, and the strange hat was set on top of her head. The hat seemed to be contemplating, then shot out, "Hufflepuff!"

Her table clapped, and Callie ran over to them. After a little bit of others being sorted, McGonnagal -the girls realized her name, finally- called Taranee up to the stool. Her eyes opened wide, and Will could hear her gulp. Taranee made her way up, and placed the hat on her head. Surprisingly, it only took the headpiece a few moments to decide, "Ravenclaw!" Taranee smiled, and quickly walked over to her table.

It seemed to be a while until the professor shouted, "Hale, Cornelia." Practically dripping with self-confidence, Cornelia walked up to the stool. A few moments after McGonnagal put the sorter on Cornelia's crown, it called out, "Slytherin!" Suddenly, all of Cornelia's confidence seemed to drop to the floor. She sulked over to the Slytherin table, where everyone was clapping loudly.

Only a few minutes later, Irma was called to the stand. Hair bouncing, she sat, and with one look into her mind, the Sorting Hat decided that Irma was for Hufflepuff. Liking that name extremely, Irma bounced over to her new house.

Immediatly after Irma left the stage, the professor called out, "Lin, Hay." Hay Lin literally skipped up to the seat. Once more, with a look at her posotive attitude and boucy behavior, the enchanted hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" Hay Lin squealed and ran over to Irma was seated.

After what seemed to Will like an eternity, and when the houses had at least twenty new addtions, Professor McGonnagal yelled, "Vandom, Will." Will was the second to lat person to be sorted, and she nervously made her way up to the small stool. As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, Will felt as if it could read her mind. "Oh, and I can, Will!" Will started, surprised that the hat could talk to her. "You're different then you're friends," it said in her mind, "A lot more difficult to place. Hmmm, maybe even more difficult then potter. You would do well in any house. There's many troubles within you, and you're only just beginning to sort them out. I think that you should be in...Gryffindor!" Will sighed, she was happy because Gryffindor seemed like a nice house, but sad because none of her friends were with her.

Harry and Hermione were waving Will over to sit with them, and she complied. "Well," a voice in her head that she recognized to be Taranee's started, "This year may be less fun and bit lonelier then we expected."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! So sorry this took so long, I redid it like, five times. And I really didn't mean to isolate everyone, I just put them in the houses that I though that they would be in. And don't worry Corny lovers, she's not gonna become all evil and betray the guardians or anything. I just thought that's where she should be. And, to let everyone know, the pairings are going to be: HarryWill, CorneliaDraco (sorry Emerald-236), IrmaRon, TaraneeAnthony(Anthony Goldstein), HayLinJustin(Justin Finch-Fletchey). If you don't know some of these characters, got to http://en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/ListofcharactersintheHarryPotterbooks#Students**

**Okay there ya go! Hope you liked!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	6. The Fun and Frightening First Day

**Hi! Sorry if it's been a while, I was on vacation. I'm not the kind of person who skips through a bunch of stuff, so I'm starting where we left off, at the feast. And I realized that in the last chapter, I used bits of the third book, and this fic is taking place in the fourth. Sorry if that confused you, I apologize. I'm not going to add Professor Lupin to the story. Oh, and since Will was sorted in to Gryffindor, she'll probably be shown the most to add a lot of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Sorry! When Harry shows Will the kitchens, it's a big part of the story that's only in the books, so sorry if you get confused. And I feel kind of bad of doing this, because House-Elves are people too, but Will's power of animals reacting to the same mood she's in is gonna apply to the elves. Here you go!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Unfortunately for W.I.T.C.H., Professor Dumbledore started out his annual speech by saying, "There are five new students at Hogwarts this term, though they aren't in their first year. Please treat these new pupils as normal as you would treat anyone else, and do not ask them questions."

Will sighed. '_Oh, yeah. Telling people not to ask questions _definitely_ isn't going to provoke anyone to ask us about our personal life._' The other five Guardians were thinking the exact same thing.

The headmaster proceeded to tell the students to stay away from the forbidden forest, and the cemetery. Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused look at that. "And now," he concluded, "We feast!" Suddenly, all of the trays in front of Will filled up with food, all of it looking delicious. Not wanting to seem like a pig, slob, or rude, Will and the others only took a few pieces of food at first, but soon began to take more. Will and her fellow Gryffindors chatted a bit while they ate, careful no to ask too many questions.

------------

Cornelia was sitting at the very end of her table, avoiding any contact with other Slytherins. But, of course, the boy from the bookstore called Draco Malfoy decided to sit next to Cornelia.

"Hello, do you remember me?" he started, and Cornelia was already disgusted.

"Unfortunately, yes I do remember you," replied Cornelia in a cold voice, "And now so that I can stop remembering you, would you so kindly leave?"

"Don't be so harsh!" Draco chided, "We barely even know each other!"

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Cornelia swiftly turned her head away from Malfoy and took a quick bite of salad.

Hearing Malfoy sneer, Cornelia moved to glare daggers at him. Surprised, Malfoy jumped up and went back to his cronies.

Shaking her head Cornelia thought, '_I hope that that boy doesn't plan to be friends with me_'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast, everyone in the Great Hall was stuffed with chicken, mashed potatoes, steak, tarts, and assorted puddings. Dumbledore decided to make one last 'important' announcement, "I would like to inform you that the list of forbidden objects inside the castle now includes Fanged-Frisbees, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, and Screaming Yo-Yos. You can view the full list in Mr.Filch's office."

"And now that that announcement has been made," Dumbledore said, "I bid you all a great night's sleep!"

Everyone in the Great Hall got up and made their way to the giant doors in the center of the room. Just as the first people were about to leave, the doors shot open with a resounding _bang_.

A man stepped through, if you could really call him that. He was scarred on every inch of his face, hands, and lower arms. He had a peg leg that _clonk, clonk, clonk_ed on every second step he took. But it was when he surveyed the crowd gathered around the exit that Taranee saw the scariest part of the mysterious man's face. His eyes. One was a deep brown, small and beady. But the other was a startling blue, round, and big. It was rolling around in his head, with no apparent need to blink. He observed the students with both eyes, the brown one sweeping around in large circles while his lazy eye darted around carelessly.

A few people gasped, Taranee included, and all others just gaped in semi-horror. She looked to her right and saw Irma standing there, holding back a chuckle. '_How is this man funny_?' Taranee thought, '_If anything, he's creepy_.'

The stranger then walked forward, where all students parted for him immediately. Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall, "Ah! My friend, I was wondering what was holding my students up. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

This time, there were many other audible gasps, and nearly everyone was whispering to each other. '_Who's Moody_?' Taranee asked her fellow Guardians, '_He seems to be pretty popular around here_.'

'_Oh! Didn't Ron say something about his Dad and that Moody guy on the train_?' Hay Lin bubbled excitedly in their heads.

Suddenly, the headmaster's voice interrupted their 'conversation', "Please go to your rooms now, and get a nice sleep. Good night!"

-------------

W.I.T.C.H. walked out of the dining hall together, and was about to say goodnight, when a heartless voice filled the space behind them. "Would you like me to take you to the common room, Cornelia?"

Only her friends saw the look of extreme anger on Cornelia's face. Turning around, she hissed, "I can find my room on my own, thank you very much!"

She walked away briskly. "Goodnight!" she called over her shoulder to her friends.

"That was...interesting," Taranee stated.

"And to think, I thought that Corny could only get that mad at us!" Irma joked, and her friends chuckled.

"Hey, Will!" a voice called out. She turned to see Harry waving at her.

"I guess I'm going, guys. Good luck tomorrow. Night!"

"Bye!" her three remaining friends chorused. "See ya' guys, I'm going to try to find my common room. Luckily, I overheard a prefect say the password. Good luck!"

Hay Lin and Irma suddenly realized that they had no clue where to go. Looking around, Hay Lin recognized a face from her Huflepuff table. "Hey!" she called, "Hi, um, Justin..?"

"Yeah?" the boy said, turning around.

"Oh, hi! We're new here, and we don't know where our common room is. I think I saw you at the Hufflepuff table."

"Yeah! I'll show you where our rooms are."

"Cool, cause I'm exhausted" Irma butted in.

"Aren't you always, Irma? Aren't you always..."

--------------

Will followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the common room. The password to get through the fat lady turned out to be 'balderdash', an interesting password to Will, but Harry told her that they'd had much crazier.

Parting ways with the boys, Hermione showed Will the way to the dorm that she shared with Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender.

Will was amazed at the niceness of the rooms. You'd think that a castle this big would have rooms that weren't so...fancy. Not that Will was complaining, though!

After unpacking a few of her outfits and other necessities, Will followed Hermione in to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting. The girls sat down in some armchairs by the fire, and Harry said, "I'm so happy to be here again. It was unbearable at Uncle Vernon's this summer. They won't even let me watch the news anymore without getting suspicious."

"Uncle Vernon?" Will asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, I live with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Why not with your..."

"Um..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay," Harry said, "I was just wondering...I'm pretty sure that you've heard of," he looked around, then whispered, "_Voldemort_?"

Will shook her head no. If Harry was whispering, then something must be important.

"He's the darkest wizard there's ever been," Harry explained, his voice still just slightly above a whisper, "He was extremely evil. Voldemort killed thousands, building up an evil army of people called Death Eaters." Suddenly sorrow filled Harry's voice, and his face fell. "O-one night, Voldemort came to my families cottage. I was only two and a half. When my parents refused to join Voldemort, he killed them both. They died trying to protect me. Voldemort tried to kill me after my parents, but when he cursed me, his spell bounced back, and went in to himself. That's where I got this scar." Harry lifted up the hair covering his forehead and showed Will a lightning-bolt scar.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, it's...different."

Will looked sad because of the story, but also curious. "So, why did you live through the curse? Um...why didn't you die?"

"I don't know. Nobody really does. But most people are too afraid to say his name. It's like they think he'll just suddenly appear. So most everyone calls him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the Dark Lord." Harry replied to her inquiry.

Suddenly Hermione and Ron came over to where Will and Harry were sitting. "Hey, I think we should get to bed it's pretty late now, and classes start tomorrow."

Sure enough, when Will looked at the grandfather clock, it read 11:43. Will was surprised. Their chat had lasted all that time?

Standing, Harry extended his hand to Will and helped her up. Will watched Ron and Harry walk up the steps to their room. "Harry certainly has a very...interesting story."

"Yeah, but we've gotten used to the differences of our pasts. We don't really pity him all of the time or anything. You learn to think about what's happening now, not what went wrong then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma woke Hay Lin up by splashing the water from a nearby vase onto her head. "Ah! Irma!"

Irma snickered, then made the water disperse.

"Oh, thanks Irma, cause I'm sure that my alarm wouldn't have succeeded in getting me up.

---------------------

Taranee woke to the sound of chatting. Putting her glasses on, she saw that her fellow Ravenclaws were all getting dressed. Lisa Turpin, the only person Taranee had really talked to last night, smiled at her.

"I was going to go wake you up."

Taranee smiled, "Thanks. So, how are the first days usually?"

--------------------

Cornelia was woken up by a few hard shakes. Opening her eyes, she saw Pansy Parkinson standing over her.

"Oh, hi," Cornelia said, "Is it time to get up?"

"Yes," Pansy replied, "We need to go to breakfast in five minutes."

"Uhhh," Cornelia groaned. She was _so _not ready for the first day of school.

--------------------

"_Will_..._Will_..."

Will looked like she was having a fitful sleep, when she shot up in bed.

Surprised, Hermione jumped back. "Will? You should get up now, breakfasts in a half hour."

"Oh, thanks Hermione."

"What was that whole suddenly sitting up in bed thing about?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Oh..." Will turned her head away, "Bad dream." She had seen what Voldemort did to Harry close-up. Will felt like crying.

------------------

Hermione and Will met Harry and Ron at the couches in the common room. As usual, the boys were late. While waiting, Hermione asked Will if she'd ever done any magic before.

"Um, not like this."

Confused, Hermione was about to ask more questions when Ron ran down the stairs.

"Sorry! Our stupid alarm wasn't working..."

Soon, Harry rushed down the stair after Ron. He smiled sheepishly in response to Hermione's glare.

------------------

The four of them were making their way to the dining hall, Harry and Will's elbows linked, laughing, when they all heard Malfoy's cruel voice.

"I heard that you and your girlfriend fainted on the train, Potty."

Harry immediately un-hooked Will and his arms.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron defended.

"Oh, don't worry Weasley, I just wanted to see if Potty's date _Wilma_ was okay."

"I'm fine thanks," Will said with venom in her voice, "Oh, and Cornelia wanted me to tell you, she's not interested."

Malfoy's voice reddened, "How dare you say that, stupid mudblood." His comment made Hermione glare.

"Don't call her that!" Harry warned.

"Protecting your girlfriend, eh?"

He lifted up his wand, pointed it at Will, and was about to say a curse, when Professor McGonnagal walked by and said, "Wand down, Mr. Malfoy. No magic in the corridors."

The Slytherin boy lowered his wand and walked up to Will. "Next time you won't be so lucky mudblood," Malfoy whispered, "Not _nearly _as lucky."

-----------------------------------

During breakfast, Will asked the others what a mudblood was.

"Well, it's a witch or wizard who's parents are muggles. It's kind of like a curse word for dirty blood. It's really horrible," Ron explained.

"Oh," Will looked down. She hadn't realized that she could be so unliked just because her parents weren't magical too.

"Don't worry, Will. Malfoy's called me that loads of times. And he's really the only one who says it," Hermione reassured the down-hearted girl.

Will smiled. "So, what classes do we have today?"

"Not sure yet. We're waiting for McGonagall to give us our schedules," Harry replied to Will's question.

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall dropped four pieces of paper onto their table.

"Your schedules," she said, then turned to Will, "I gave you the same classes as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, Vandom."

Will smiled at her teacher, "Thanks."

----------------------

Irma and Hay Lin's first class was Herbology. They were happy to see that it was with Will.

On their way to Greenhouse three, Irma saw the Keeper of the Heart laughing with three Gyffindors. She seemed to be looking at a boy with dark hair and round glasses a lot. And, for once in her life, Irma didn't comment about the boy because she didn't want to be rude. Irma was wondering if she herself was feeling okay.

When Will looked over and saw her fellow Guardians, she ran over to Hay Lin and Irma. "Hey!" she called, "How's everything been so far?"

"It's been fine," Hay Lin said, "I'm just glad that Irma and I are in the same house."

"Yeah, I wish Taranee and I were in the same house. We don't even have a class together! But, I guess you can't really choose these things."

---------------------

Will, Irma, and Hay Lin expected to be planting trees or flowers in Herbology, but they were _definitely_ wrong.

After entering the greenhouse, they saw the most revolting plant they had ever seen. "What is that?" Irma asked, "Some kind of mutated plant-slug?"

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them, "You squeeze them to get their pus out of the swellings on their body. And wear your dragon-hide gloves. It's horrible, what the pus does to bare skin."

Will, Irma, and Hay Lin looked at each other. Dragon-hide gloves? That hadn't been on their list of supplies.

Everyone had already gotten to work, and the girls didn't want to touch the pus. "Um, Professor Sprout?" Hay Lin asked tentatively, "Our school list didn't tell us to bring any gloves..."

Their Herbology teacher looked at them for a moment. "Very well, then. Lucky for you three, I have a couple of extra pairs in my supply closet."

Those three Guardians smiled gratefully, then took seats in the middle of the room.

While Hay Lin found mild joy in squeezing the pus of the Bubotubers, Will and Irma were thoroughly disgusted. The thick goo oozed over their gloves, and the unprepared students were extremely grateful for the gloves.

---------------------

When Herbology was finally over, Will pulled her gloves off and stretched her fingers. Nothing like Bubotuber pus to make you want to barf. While carrying her jar of goo to Professor Sprout, Will spotted Harry and Hermione in front of her in line, and after gladly handing over her pus, she walked over to them.

"Hey!" she said, and her three friends smiled at her.

"Hey, Will. Those Bubotubers were disgusting. I don't see why we have to squeeze them like that," Hermione commented on her earlier lesson.

All three of Hermione's companions chorused, "Agreed"

--------------------

Will asked Harry where to go for Care of Magical Creatures, and he replied, "Oh, we meet at Hagrid's hut."

"Why there?"

"Oh! Because Hagrid's the teacher, of course. His ways are different, but I guess they're effective. You certainly do learn a lot about Magical Creatures," Hermione responded.

"He just doesn't seem much like the teacher type," Will commented.

"No, because he really isn't," Harry said.

-------------------

When they reached the cabin, Hagrid smiled at his favorite pupils. "Ello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Will. How's the first day?"

"We had to collect pus in Herbology. Not exactly my favorite thing to do," Hermione told the half-giant.

"Oh, well today is going to be great! Just take a look at what I got in these crates." In the boxes were what looked like five hundred black, mutated lobsters without any shells. Every once in a while, sparks would come out of one, and it would move forward a few inches.

"Ew!" Lavender Brown cried out.

Will thought of that to be about right. She couldn't find a head on any one of the creatures, and they smelled horrible.

"Uh, Hagrid... What _are_ these things?" Ron asked.

"Why, they're blast-ended skrewts!" he said with great enthusiasm, "They just hatched, and you'll be able to keep them as your own personal pets!"

"And just _why_ would we want to do that?" a voice said from behind them.

Turning around, Will saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a look of disgust on his face.

Hagrid looked as though he couldn't believe that someone would have to ask that. Hagrid's question would be why wouldn't you want to raise a blast-ended skrewt?

"What do those slime balls do? What are they useful for?" Malfoy continued his interrogation.

Hagrid paused for a moment, as if to think, then gruffly answered, "That's what you're goin' to learn later. Today we're just feedin' them. Now, I don't really know what they eat, so I've brought out some food samples for you to try."

Everyone dreaded putting food in to the crates, for no one knew when the animals would blast off. Ten minutes into class, Dean Thomas got his hand burned. After that incident, everyone was extremely careful.

------------------

When class was half-way through, and the students had yet to find what the blast-ended skrewts ate, Will decided that it was time to use her Guardian power of talking to animals.

Moving away from the group, she leaned over a crate and whispered, "Hi! I'm Will. My class is wondering what your species like to eat."

In her head, Will heard a reply, "My family and I love crabgrass, chicken, and fish."

Will smiled appreciatively, "Thanks!"

Standing up, Will saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron looking at her curiously.

"Uh, Will? Were you just talking to that skrewt?"

Looking down at the creature, she answered, "Um, no! I was just... trying to find it's mouth! Uh huh...yeah."

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

Going over to the pile of random foods, Will picked up some chicken. Going over to the same skrewt that she had talked to earlier, the Keeper of the Heart lowered the roasted food into the crate.

Suddenly, a little tongue popped out of a side of it's body and gobbled the food down with a slurping noise.

"Professor Hagrid!" Will called, "This blast-ended skrewt ate some chicken."

"Really Will? That's great! Everyone, get some chicken out of this pile here, and try an' feed it to the skrewts. Oh, an' great job, Will! Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

Will beamed, happy to be of help to the blast-ended skrewt species.

---------------

After Care of Magical Creatures, Will was happy to go to lunch.

"That was great when the skrewts ate chicken like you said, Will!" Harry complimented, "How'd you know what they'd like?"

Will's eyes widened. "Um..just a lucky guess?"

Harry looked like he was trying to stop himself from raising his eyebrows. "Right."

"What? I just randomly chose from the pile of food..."

"Of course you did Will. Of course you did..."

----------------

When lunch was over, Will observed the fact that Harry and Ron seemed to be in a sour mood.

"And why are you two so mad right now?" Will asked.

"We have double divination next. I'll bet the old bat planned our classes like this," Ron complained.

"What's divination?"

"Only the most boring subject ever taught by the most boring old fake ever," Harry told her, but continued when Will raised an eyebrow, as if asking for more information, "You learn to 'tell the future' with crystal balls, tea leaves, and the planets and stars. But the teacher is a total fraud. She keeps predicting my death. And I'm still alive now!"

"It _really_ sounds like you don't like this..," Will looked down at her schedule, "Professor Trelawney much."

Harry just rolled his eyes in response.

They kept walking upstairs, and Will considered asking how far up the steps went, when the trio reached a ladder. Will went up the rings first, then Harry, and last came Ron.

When Will entered the room, sweet perfumes that seemed to be coming from the fire made her gag and cough. A reddish light emitted through closed curtains and lamps stood on every circular table.

"Hello," said a misty voice from right beside Will, making her jump. Looking to the right, Will saw a woman with a sad face, and huge glasses that made her eyes look huge and frightening. She wore large beads, chains, and bracelets that glittered in the firelight. "You're a special witch with extraordinary powers. But, unfortunately, your death will be tragic, and possibly sooner then you expect," the old lady cooed.

"Hey, look Harry!" Ron joked, "She predicted another person's 'horrible death'!"

It was probably this comment that helped Professor Trelawney decide to ban Harry and Ron from sitting together. So, thanks to the new rule, Will and Harry sat together at one of the small circular tables.

"We will start our lessons for the year with some reviews, my dear students. First off, I will pour all of you some tea, and I would like you to finish and read each other's true horoscopes," the misty and mysterious teacher instructed.

Taking a kettle off of the perfumed fire, Trelawney instructed Ron to pass around tea cups and saucers, the head grumbling through the whole process. She poured sizable amounts of sweet-smelling liquid into each mug, then told her students to, "Drink up!"

Will took a tentative sip, then gagged from the sweet flavor of the hot drink. "Uh!" she cried, and Harry looked at her curiously, "Don't you think the yea is too sweet?"

"Well, kinda, but maybe I've just gotten used to the taste," Harry answered, then added, "I've also learned to just down it in a few sips."

Following his advice, Will gulped down about half of the tea, her eyes bulging out with the flavor. Eyeing the remaining drink dreadingly, she finished it off in three sips. Sticking out her tongue, Will traded her cup with her partner, Harry.

Putting her head over the glass, Will was once again amazed that she knew how to tell what the symbol of a duck meant. "Let's see Harry, you have a duck in you leaves, which means that you have money coming your way, a man named Bill, or ducks in a row," Will held back a giggle, "You certainly have a very interesting future ahead of you."

Harry smiled at the fortune, laughing along with Will, mostly because he thought that her giggle was contagious, and couldn't help but chuckle at her words. Glancing into her cup, Harry saw half-moon shape with lines running through it. Flipping through his book, Harry identified the symbol to be a harp. "You have a harp, Will, which means creational harmonics, love, or harmony. Seems that your future will be just _lovely_," he said, smiling.

Will smiled back, thinking of one person and one person only when she heard her fortune, and wondering whether he was thinking anything like she. In truth, he was, and hid a slight blush by coughing into his hand.

The two were just smiling at each when a misty voice interrupted their reverie, "I trust that you all had your fortunes read, yes?" striding over to Will and Harry's table, she picked up her glass.

The Professor's eyes widened and looked at Will with wonder. Frowning, Will asked, "What? Isn't there a harp?"

Trelawney shook her head gloomily and predicted, "I see knife, or a broken friendship. Possibly and old acquaintance? This friend of yours is possibly a backstabber, becoming a hidden enemy."

With her giant glasses, the fortune teller blinked at Will. She couldn't think of any close friends who would or could turn their backs on Will. "I'm sorry Professor, but all of my friendships are close and true."

"Oh! Denial is always a sad state!" the mysterious professor announced.

Blushing, Will glared at her Professor's back angrily. She was _not _in denial, and her friends certainly weren't backstabbers. The Keeper of the Heart decided that she shared Ron and Harry's hatred for the lady.

"Alright class, we will wrap this sessions up with our crystal balls." Ron sniggered, and Professor Trelawney told the class their homework early, "You need to read pages 139 through 172 in your Divination of the Days fourth year books."

Handing out one crystal ball per group, Trelawney set a ball on Ron's table and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Looking into the orb, Will saw nothing but a gray fog. Looking around, she realized that everyone was staring at the balls intently. "Uh, Harry? I only see a wispy fog," she whispered.

"Don't worry, only Lavender and Pavarti have 'seen' anything, and they were probably just faking. Just look interested and confused and she won't bother you."

Shrugging, Will looked down and nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw a misshapen figure through the clouds. Looking closer, she realized that it was a silver aura in the middle of the mistiness.

"What do you see, dear?" a scratchy voice said from right next to Will's ear.

Jumping, she replied, "I thought that I saw silver, but I think that I'm wrong."

"Oh, no! First-time predictions are often the most accurate. I believe that silver stands for troublesome times ahead, with on and off goodness later."

Forcing down the urge to roll her eyes, Will nodded softly at the teacher. Turning to Harry, though, she rolled her eyes deep into her head. Muffling a laugh with his hand, Harry fake-coughed.

About to make another announcement, Professor Trelawney was surprised to find that class would be over in a minute. "Don't forget your homework, class! Finish by Wednesday!" she called as everyone picked up their belongings. Heading towards the trapdoor, Will was surprised when bony fingers wrapped around her shoulder. Looking around, she realized that Harry was trapped too.

"Both of you please watch out. There is danger right in front of you!" the old fortuneteller predicted with graveness in her voice.

Will was surprised when she saw Harry pull out of Trelawney's grasp and say, "I don't need your predictions Professor. Thanks anyways."

She watched him climb down the ladder, when she was jerked back to face her teacher. "Will you please listen to my warning then, miss Vandom?"

Not wanting to make a horrible impression with her teacher on her first day, Will bit her lip and replied, "I'll watch out."

Will then shook her teacher's hand off and made her way to the door. Going down the rungs, she stuck her tongue out and though to herself, '_I'll listen to her when the world ends_.'

As the Keeper dropped down the last ring, she was surprised when she heard Harry's voice, "So, what load of dung did she feed you after I left?"

"Oh! She pretty much just told me to 'watch out or else'," Will replied, "Oh, and thanks for waiting for me."

Harry blushed just slightly, "No problem. It's the least I could do since she trapped us both up there."

Will smiled at him and they walked a few feet in silence.

"So... what _did_ you see in the crystal ball?" Harry asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Oh...," Will stammered, not wanting them to think that she believed in Divination because she didn't, "I- I didn't see anything, just wanted to give her a show, maybe get on her good side."

Harry snorted, "There's no way to get on her good side unless she predicts your death. Which, she already did, so welcome to Professor Trelawney's good side!"

Will chuckled at Harry's sarcastic remark as they reached the bottom of the winding stairs. "So, we don't have any more classes for today, do we?" Will asked, eager to meet up with the rest of W.I.T.C.H.

"Not that I know of," Harry smirked, both of them idly walking towards the common room, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I really want to meet up...with...my friends," Will slowed talking as she saw Harry's face fall, "Why? Did you want to do something?"

"Um, well kind of. But if you're busy...," Harry dabbled in the subject.

"What do you want to do? Cause if you really want to, then I could always talk to my friends another time..."

The two fell into an awkward silence, their steps rythmatic, Harry debating with himself whether or not to interrupt Will's plans, and Will wishing that Harry would say what he wanted.

"Er, you don't have to, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library and study with me- er, me, Hermione, and Ron, that is- and then maybe go to the Kitchens? You see, Hermione has this big thing going about house elf rights and, and...," Harry sighed and blushed immensely, "Do you wanna go?"

Will bit her lip but then thought, '_Eh, what the heck? I could certainly use help on the homework, and it would be nice to meet Harry more. Besides, my friends won't mind, they'll probably be happy that I found some people to hang out with..._' Will smiled, "Sure, Harry! I would love to study with you guys!"

"Great! Um, do you want to meet me, er, us, at the library at 3:30, then?" Harry concluded, looking happy.

"Sure!" Will walked a few steps towards the common room, then decided to try to get a quick word in with her friends.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, question filling his voice.

"Well I need to talk to my fri-," Will noticed him frown slightly at her words, "-Other friends before we work."

"Okay, just remember, 3:30!" he tapped his wrist as if a watch was there and a laugh escaped Will's mouth. Smiling, she rushed down the corridor.

-------------

Will was happy to finally remember where she was supposed to meet her friends at three. Looking at one of the nearby wall-clocks, Will nearly tripped to realize that it was already 3:07.

Running towards the great hall, she skidded to a stop, to find the others glaring at her in a friendly but menacing way.

Out of breath, Will ran up and apologized, "I'm so sorry I'm late, guys! The Divination Professor held us back, then I was talking to Harry and he asked me-."

"Oooh," Irma taunted, wiggling her eyebrows, "And just who is this Harry person?" she said, and elbowed Will playfully, then added, "And what did he ask you that made you seven minutes late for our meeting?"

The interrogated girl blushed a deep red and looked away from her fellow Guardians. Mumbling, she replied in a low voice, "He just wanted me to study with him and his friends, then go to the kitchens. No big deal."

"Well it sure seems like a deal with the way you're talking and blushing," Cornelia taunted, "It's only the first day and you already have a boy after you, Will. I couldn't do better myself."

"It's not a date, and Harry's not 'after me'. He just needed help studying, that's all."

"Oh, really?" Taranee questioned, "Hermione seemed to be really smart on the train. I don't think that he would need help studying with her around."

"I think that Will's boyfriend might be our topic of conversation for the rest of the day!" Hay Lin bubbled excitedly, smiling the whole time.

Will's face flushed again, but with anger instead of embarrassment, "Harry and I are not going on a date! We're just studying!" Everyone near the Great Hall turned their heads while walking, and looked at the red-headed girl.

"Okay, we get that Will, but I don't think that everyone in the hall needed to know," Irma said quietly, trying to hold back a smirk.

Their leader glared at her friends, "Now look what happened! Everyone's gonna think that Harry and I are going out!"

"But it really seems like you are Will! You're blushing, and denying it, and-" Hay Lin listed.

"Okay, okay," Will interrupted, "I know it seems like we like each other, but," Will slowed down and said in an almost questioning manner, "we're just friends?"

Cornelia squealed, excited, "Oh! I knew it! We have to get you ready for you're date, Will! I want you to look pretty!"

The girl's eyes widened. "No. It's not a date, and...No! Please you guys," Will laced her hands together in a begging fashion, "I don't want anyone to think that Harry and I are dating. And we really aren't, so please stop bugging me about it," then glancing at the clock, Will sighed, because she knew what her friends were going to say, "But, I kinda have to go now, because I don't want to be late..."

"Aha!" Irma joked, smiling, "You don't want to be late because you'll see Harry!"

Will actually smiled. "Okay, I'll talk to you later guys, and please, just let it go?"

"Okay, we will," Taranee surrendered, but while Will was walking away, she smirked and called out, "For now!"

----------------

Will quickly walked towards the general direction of where she thought that the library was- she was still getting used to the layout of the school- and tried to get rid of the blush that was still apparent on her face. Groaning, she suddenly realized that she was completely lost. '_Uh. Why does this school have to be so big? How are we supposed to know where anything is_?'

Will spun around slowly, biting her lip as she tried to find her way out of the maze of halls. She randomly headed in the east direction, but instantly regretted it when she heard Malfoy's stiff voice complaining about the Charm's teacher.

Turning on her heel, Will hoped that the blonde boy hadn't seen her, when his taunting voice called out, "Ah, Vandom. Looking for something? Or did Potty send you off?"

"No, Draco. I'm just headed to the library," Will explained, avoiding her enemies eyes.

"Then why are you going this way, Vandom? The library's over there!" him and his cronies laughed.

Turning away, Will bit her lip. Why couldn't she just remember where the stupid library was? She briskly headed back in the direction of which she came, when Malfoy said, "Or is it this way? I can't seem to remember."

The red-head squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that the bullies would leave. She continued west, when suddenly she met a dead-end. Frustrated, she thought, '_When did this stupid wall get here? Ah! I can't stand this. And I thought that my first day at Sheffield was hard_.'

Clenching her fists, Will went back to where the blonde and his followers were stationed, and cringed when she heard them laugh. "So the library really is over here? I'm so sorry that I led you in the wrong direction."

The Keeper just rolled her eyes and went through the intersection, when suddenly Crabbe and Goyle blocked her way. Sighing, she asked them, "Would you just move? I don't have anything for you to take."

The two large boys started moving towards her and Will said, "Oh, come on! Just let me leave!"

Jumping down from a high bench, Malfoy started walking in Will's direction, then threatened, "Remember when I said that you wouldn't be so lucky the next time we meet, Wilma? I think that now's that time." He kept coming forward menacingly, and pulled out a wand. He pushed her, and Will fell to the ground, but quickly got up for an advantage if the small fight ended up in a duel.

Will knew that if Malfoy shot a curse at her, she could hopefully block it off with her Guardian powers by creating a shield. But then people would question how she defended herself. '_My wand_!' she thought, _If I wave it, then it'll seem like I just used defensive spell_.'

Suddenly Malfoy raised his wand, and spit out the hex, "Fernunculus!"

Will's eyes widened and she moved her arms up to create a shield. She felt the spell bounce back, and when she opened her eyes, Malfoy was shocked and spitting out swear words because a rash of unrelenting boils was spreading slowly across his skin.

Just before he left for the Hospital Wing, Malfoy made one last threat, "You'll pay for this, mudblood. My father will have you expelled!"

As Crabbe and Goyle walked Malfoy to the hospital, Will gulped. Expelled? She couldn't really leave just for defending herself, could she? Suddenly a voice cut through her reverie, "Will! There you are! When you didn't come to the library, I decided to come look for you," Harry said, then noticed how pale and disheveled Will looked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Straightening out her hair and clothes, Will answered, "It was Malfoy. He shot a hex at me but I blocked it, and it bounced back and him. He had some really bad warts all over his body."

Will was surprised when she saw Harry with his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. She was about to ask what was wrong when he spat, "I hate Malfoy! He attacks and insults you just because you're my friend. He's so shallow!"

"It's okay, he didn't hurt me or anyth-"

Harry interrupted, "But what if he _had_ hurt you? Then you would have ugly warts all over!"

Will put her arm on his shoulder, "M-maybe we should head back to the library, before Hermione starts to worry about us..."

Harry's face fell, "I-I'm sorry you saw me so angry. It's just that he's so horrible!"

Trying to put some humor onto the situation, Will quipped, "Well, I think that you might laugh tomorrow, because those boils looked like they might leave a few scars!"

Harry did chuckle then, and Will smiled. The two started towards the library, and Harry asked, "So, why are you over here anyways? Weren't you going to the library?"

Will just laughed and said, "This is a really big school, it's easy to get lost."

-----------

When Harry and Will arrived at the library and the boy showed the girl their usual table, Ron asked, "Where the bloody hell where you? Hermione wanted to send out a search party."

Will was about to answer when Harry cut her off, "Malfoy tried to curse Will, but she said she blocked it, and it landed on him instead."

"Oh, Will! Are you okay? Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing just to be sure-"

"Hermione, it's fine! I'm okay, I barely had to do anything, it was an easy curse to block. Don't worry."

Hermione looked like she was trying to decide which path to take at a fork in the road when she finally gave in and said, "Fine, but if you start itching or getting a headache or hurting at all, we're going to Madame Pomfrey."

Will just nodded her head for an answer and fought back the urge to roll her eyes, then asked Hermione, "So, what homework are you two working on?"

"Well, Ron and I started working on our Care of Magical Creatures homework, but _Ronald_ here decided to start complaining about the skrewts, so now we're working on Herbology. Want to join?" Hermione said.

"Sure! I do know some magic and stuff, but I'm sure that you guys know way more than me."

The three smiled at Will, and showed her their work so far. They worked sufficiently for an hour when Harry looked up at the clock and realized that it was already 4:45. "Oh!" he gasped, "Will, we have to go if we want to get back before dinner starts getting prepared!"

Will looked up at him, confused for a fleeting moment, when she remembered about where Harry was planning to take her. "Oh, yeah! Should we put our stuff in the dorms, or-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but just where are you going that you need to get to so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to show Will the kitchens, I was thinking that she might want to join S.P.E.W."

Hermione beamed, "Really? Well, then I should go with you to point out everything about the house-elves, and what they need."

"Er- I think that I know enough about the elves rights to show Will myself, and, you know, we don't want to get in the way of the house-elves with a large group, you know..."

For a moment, Hermione looked like she didn't get Harry, when realization hit her like a pound of bricks. "Right! Okay, that's great! Yeah, the house-elves wouldn't want to be disturbed by a lot of people."

Harry gathered his things into his bag and indicated for Will to do the same. While packing, Will said to Hermione and Ron, "Thanks a ton for your help in Herbology! It would've taken me so much longer on my own," she saw Harry wave at his friends, and she finished, "I guess I'll see you at dinner, bye!" Her and Harry dashed out of the library headed downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked the ever understanding Hermione.

She had an almost dazed look on her face. "Ron, I think that Harry _likes _Will!"

----------------

Harry led Will down endless corridors and across moving stairs until they reached a full-length painting of fruit. The girl raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Now, I know that this is going to be weird," Harry warned, "But don't laugh or offend anyone in the kitchens."

Hesitantly, Harry reached up and tickled the pear in the painted-bowl, and it sounded as if the portrait was wheezing with laughter. The fruit painting suddenly popped open like the Fat Lady, and Harry stepped through the opening. He saw that many of the 'animals' were trudging around the kitchen, and some seemed mad to have visitors, but as soon as Will stepped into the kitchen, they all seemed to brighten.

Will stepped through the opening in the wall that seemed to lead to the kitchens, and her eyes widened. All around her strange little creatures with giant ears and ragged clothing were cleaning and stirring pots or cooking chicken.

Suddenly, a flying mass of colors flew into Harry, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Dobby!" he exclaimed clearly surprised, "When did you get here?"

"Dobby got here a week ago, Harry Potter. Dobby is so happy to see mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has wanted to see mister Harry Potter this whole time!"

The giant-ears creature looked up at Harry with tears in his large eyes, long extremities laced together, and they both got see Dobby's outrageous apparel. He was wearing a tea doily as a headpiece with many badges and pins stuck into the folds, a tie with horseshoes and the word 'lucky' written all over it, some soccer shorts rolled over many times, and two different socks, one black and one striped in pink and orange, reminding Will of her Guardian Outfit tights with different colors.

"Why are you here?" Harry threw another question at the overjoyed house-elf.

"Dobby comes to work at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, sir. Dumbledore give Dobby and Winky jobs here, sir!"

"Winky?" Harry questioned, as confused as Will.

"Yes, sir, yes! Dobby found Winky and they both come to Hogwarts, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby seized Harry's hand and the latter grabbed Will's as they made a chain of people headed through the kitchen. Will noticed that there were tables lined up in the same pattern as the Great Hall, seemingly sent up through the ceiling. Over a hundred house-elves were now standing around their work-place, staring at the couple of humans that came through the door, bowing and curtsying as they went past.

Dobby stopped short, making Will crash into Harry as they stood around a small stool placed near the fire where a small female house-elf sat. Releasing Harry, Dobby went to his companion and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Winky, Dobby has brought Harry Potter and friend." When the little girl turned around, Will saw that she had a skirt, top, and hat on that were matching, though not as clean as Dobby's clothes.

"Hello, Winky," Harry said.

Winky looked up and her bottom lip quivered. Then tears rushed out of her green eyes, and she balled her fists in front of her face. It was then that Will looked down and realized that Harry hadn't let go of her hand, and she blushed.

"Winky, don't cry! Dobby promises that everything will be fine! Don't cr-"

But the male elf was interrupted by another loud chorus of sobs, and once again Dobby moved to comfort her.

Seemingly oblivious to Winky, another elf came u to Harry and asked, "Would Harry Potter, sir and friend like tea?"

Surprised, the boy with glasses replied, "Um, yeah, okay."

At once half a dozen house elves walked over to them carrying a large platter with two large cups of tea, a pot, sugar, milk, and small biscuits sitting on top.

"Thank you!" Harry and Will both said at once, and the workers bowed and left quickly.

Then Dobby just left Winky -who was now pounding her fist against the stone floor and crying uncontrollably- and asked Harry Potter how his studies had been so far.

Angered by Dobby abandoning Winky, Will rushed over and placed a soothing and on the females back, and said, "It's okay, Winky. You have a home now. People love you!"

Almost instantly the crying subsided and the Winky looked up at Will hopefully. "Really?" she said, amazed at the sureness in Will's voice, "People love useless old Winky?"

"Of course!" Will replied, "I wouldn't be comforting you if you were useless or old."

Will helped the house-elf up and now held her hand instead of Harry's. "Now, why are you crying?"

"Because Winky is free like Dobby. Winky is a disgrace to Winky's family!"

"Why are you a disgrace? You _are _getting paid, aren't you?"

"Noooo!" wailed Winky, "Winky would never stoop as low as Dobby to get money for her actions! Never!"

"But- but-," Will stuttered, "But you cook and clean for Hogwarts! You should get paid, and have vacations, and-"

"Never!" Winky cried, and burst into a new round of tears.

Suddenly Will looked up at Harry sharply, "Did you know that they weren't getting paid for their work?"

"Well, that's what Hermione's working on. She thinks that the house-elves should get money and sick leave and everything, but the elves don't want it."

Will's eyes narrowed, "But they need money and sick-leave! What's Hermione doing to stop this?"

"She's trying to get people to join the cause, and made badges."

Getting on one knee, the red-head gave her new elf friend a hug, which made her calm once again. "I'm gonna visit you every week, Winky. And I'll make sure that you get fair wages!"

Standing up, Will led Harry to the door, and called out "Goodbye, Winky!" before stepping outside the kitchens. Looking down at herself, Will laughed, "Look at us! We have flour all over us!" During their time there, the house-elves had been making bread and tarts for the dinner later that night, and had accidentally gotten white powder on their robes.

Harry laughed. "We better go change before dinner, or McGonagall will shoo us out."

They made it up to the dorms a lot faster than it had taken to get down to the kitchens, and the pair went their separate ways.

Coming down, Will had brushed her hair and changed her robes, as had Harry, the two's ahir looked just as disheveled as before.

Making their way down to the Great Hall, the two joined their elbows and realized that they had came from the kitchens right on time and followed the group down with the rest of their classmates.

Nearing the hall, Will heard Irma call, "Will! Hey Will!"

Turning her head, the said girl saw the water Guardian pushing pat people to come towards her with Hay Lin following right behind. "Hey you guys!"

Finally reaching their leader, Irma said, "Hi Will, hi Harry!"

Harry smiled back warmly, "Hello! How were you're classes today?"

Hay Lin answered, "They were great! We can't wait for tomorrow!"

Then, Irma looked down and saw her companions linked elbows. She raised her eyebrows at this and, looking panicked for a moment, Will mouthed, 'Not Now'.

The group reached the tables and said goodbye to each other, and Irma said, "We're gonna talk later, Will!"

When Harry and Will reached the Gryffindor table, the latter didn't event give anyone the time to say hello. "You're totally right Hermione!" she pointed out, the said girl confused at first, then smirked, and the red-head continued, "About house-elf rights, I mean. It's not right, they need wages and vacations!"

Hermione literally beamed, "Oh! I'm so glad you think so! At least someone actually _believes _in those poor elves rights," she then stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"What?" he said, mouth stuffed with food, "You _forced_ me an' Harry to join!"

Will looked up from her mashed potatoes, shocked. "You mean you don't really believe in elf rights?" she asked Harry.

"Oh! Erm- Um- Well, I kinda do, but it's just that they seem to like working and are ashamed to get paid..."

"Well how would you feel if you worked all day and never got any reward for it?" Will asked, obviously angry that Harry didn't agree like she thought he did.

"I would feel unappreciated," he said sulkily, since Will had actually made a point.

"Aha! You really should try and help S.P.E.W, Harry, that would be great," Will pleaded, opening her brown eyes wide.

Harry sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine, I'll help a little bit."

"Wha'? Harry, you can't give up so easily!" Ron said, aghast.

The Keeper smiled wide, happy that more people believed in the elf cause.

----------------

When dinner was finished, the four friends went up to the common room to chat for a while before retiring.

"So, Will what did you mean when you said that you'd never done magic like this before?" Hermione, looking like she had been fretting over the answer all day.

"Oh, um, I mean that... I'd been a sort of magician, since I didn't know about Hogwarts or real magic before this."

The bushy brown haired girl looked skeptical, but didn't protest.

Yawning, Will got up. "I think I'm gonna go change into my pajamas, but I'll come back down after."

Standing, Harry said, "I will too."

The two went up separate sets of stairs to change their attire. As Will changed into her red striped pajamas, she thought about her exhilarating first day, '_Classes today were so fun, but weird. I can't wait for lessons tomorrow. I wonder what the teachers are like_'.

While walking down the stairs, Will heard Hermione and Ron talking, "I told you Ron. I'm so right about everything."

Hesitating, Will stopped on the steps. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but Will had a feeling that their conversation downstairs would stop if she entered the room. Pressing her back against the wall, Will heard Ron reply, "Not necessarily. Will just made a good point about working."

"Come one, Ron! We need to help! If we don't, they might never-"

"So now we just move in and interrupt their natural re-" Ron suddenly stopped, and Will heard Harry greet:

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, hi, Harry! I didn't see you there!" Hermione said, and Will imagined her glaring at Ron.

Will took that as her cue to go down, and she smiled, "Hi!"

Three already seated smiled at the bright-haired girl. "Actually, I was just going to head in to go to sleep!" Hermione said as she scratched her head, "Isn't that right, Ron? We both were, really."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm really tired..."

The constantly bickering two stood and headed to their respected dorms. They heard the doors close, and an awkward silence ensued.

"Well, that was weird, wasn't it? Those two almost never get along." Harry said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, they both are pretty temperamental," Will replied.

The only other people left in the common room were three second years who were pouring over what looked like a magical fashion magazine. Will yawned and got up out of her chair, walking towards the steps. Harry followed, and an awkward silence filled the air as the second years gathered their things.

"Well, erm, goodnight," Harry said, just to fill the air.

"Yeah, night Harry, see you tomorrow," she gave him a one-armed hug and headed up to her dorm biting her lip.

Will went to her dorm and found her bed, and said, "Night, Hermione."

She heard a muffled reply, as Hermione was under the covers, "G'night."

-------------------

Will found her self in a vast gray land. All around her there was nothing but a cloudy haze. Suddenly, two red slits broke through the mist, and a whole body formed in front of Will. It had a large black cloak wrapped around it's body, and glared at her with small red eyes.

"Hello, Wilma Vandom. Do you know who I am?" the figure drawled in a menacing voice.

Will's eyes widened and she stuttered, "V-V-Voldemort?"

Voldemort took off the hood on his cloak and smiled, revealing a set of yellowed teeth, and two slits in place of a nose. Will gasped in shock and tried to back away, but found that she was held in place by a full body-bind spell. "You're correct, Wilma Vandom. It seems you know only as much about me as my name and what I've done, but I know everything about you." He laughed and Will flinched at the sound.

She decided to ask a question, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, Wilma. I know that you're father left you and your mother, Susan Vandom, when you were only three. I know that your so-called friends talked about you behind your back as a child. I know that you moved from Fadden Hills when you were twelve. I know that you're the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. I know you lead a magical world saving group called W.I.T.C.H. And I know that you like Harry Potter."

The gray collapsed, and Will heard Voldemort chuckle as he faded away. She found herself falling, and landed hard onto her bed. Her night progressed dreamless, not waking from her slumber for a while.

-----------------

Seemingly waking up, Harry looked around and only saw clouds. He sat up, and tried to stand, but couldn't lift his feet and hands from the gray muck.

He saw the eyes first, then the rest of Voldemort's body appeared.

Harry glared through his glasses and spat, "What are you doing here?"

Voldemort looked as though he would raise an eyebrow if he could, and answered, "Temper, temper Harry. Lose control and you may find yourself in some sticky situations."

"I asked you a question!" Harry shouted.

"Well, I just came by to tell you that I've been watching you a lot today, and learned some pretty interesting stuff. Like, now I know you're schedule, what you are doing in classes, and that house-elves are extremely underappreciated," Voldermort smiled maliciously, "Oh, and I realized that you've become quite fond of a miss Wilma Vandom, have you not?"

Harry's eyes widened, "No! Don't hurt her!"

"Ahhh, my dear boy. Unfortunately for you, I plan to hurt her very, very much."

Voldemort flicked his wand, and an image of Will sleeping in her bed appeared. He pointed his weapon at her, and the wizard yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Harry heard Voldemort laugh, and his gray world darkened to black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow. That was extremely long. Wow, that took a while to write, and for that I'm sorry. So, did you like their first day? Can you believe that I was actually going to do that whole week before? Oh my gosh that would be long. Was everyone in character? I thought that they were, but that's just me. And I'm really sorry that I pretty much only showed Will, but I want to show Harry, Hermione, and Ron a lot, and Gryffindor is the only schedule and stuff that I know. I'm going to make the story in some relevance to the Goblet of Fire, like there is gonna be a competition, but not between three schools and stuff. And there is going to be a Yule Ball. How could I resist something like that? Yay! Well, okay, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
